New Faces
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Meet Sen Hatake and Mako, students at Konoha Academy with Naruto and his gang. Torture room jutsus, scary Hyugas... A new set of adventure is about to begin so we hope you like it  thank you HimekoUchia you are great
1. Enter the Duo

A/N hey first true story here by sen and sheeny (sheeny: i only torture cause i care^_^) first no flames plz

and Naruto do the honers

Naruto: no i what ramen

throws ramen at Naruto

Sen: do it

Naruto: Sen and Sheeny no own Naruto

Naruto New Faces

6 mothes ago

"WHO THE HELL JUST HIT ME! YOUR DEAD CURSE YOU TO HELL AND THE BEYOND!" says the idiot with short, spiky white hair. Looking at him now I see he has blood trickling down his face that ripped through his dank, dumb mask. He looks approximately 3feet 10inches, he looks pretty weak and scrawny and short compared to me. Black thin stretchy tank top, stupid baggy shorts that look to big for him that have streaks of red looking stripes(he'll be dead in two seconds wearing that).

From a tree jumps down a girl. Her hair is crimson blood red. (God what does that girl do. Dump her head in a bucket of blood each morning). Her skin is tan. Her clothes are so weird. Her shirt looks like a fricken dress good thing she's wearing shorts that are pitch black. Around her neck is a silver sword on a thin chain (that's the only cool thing about her).

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GO OFF AND THROW SHIRIKEN AT PEOPLE." God how rude that's what I was thinking but instead I commented. "Idiot's who don't know how to move away when a shiriken is aimed at you. Sorry by the way I was practicing. So do me a favor and SHUT UP"

" THAT'S IT! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A GIRL! I'M KICKEN YOUR ASS." That's when I jumped up about five feet high and threw kunai at her.

"Really lame. That's the best you can do?" I sprint and jump to meet his gaze before I sock him in the gut with my knee. I glide down as the fool is pushed a few feet away.

"Cough, cough. Pretty good Red. But not good enough. I admit your good for a girl but seriously you're going down. Multie shadow shirkin jutsu." Three dozen shirikin go flying past me and barrels toward her. DANG! Only three hit her, one on each arm and one stuck in her right side, blood spills down her side.

"Oh! You're dead now!" I scream, and tackle him. Everything gets blurry, dust surrounds us, arms and legs get tangled. When the dust dispurts, I'm on top of him with a kunai. "Three things. One you're an idiot. Two you shouldn't throw shirikins at people, and three for this little fiasco you owe me lunch." I got up on my feet on the side of him and gave out my hand. "Get up, Baka"

"Ok, first I'm not a Baka, second you started this by throwing a shirikin first, and third, ugh. Fine I'll buy you lunch, but only because you beat me, this time. To ikyraku!

0o0o0o0o0o

"So what's your name anyway? Better question, what the heck are you? Cause normally people don't have blood red hair."

"Alright, alright, my name is Mako, Riashi, but I gave myself the name Luna. Now before I die of boredom tell me your name."

"I'm Sen, Sen Hatake, Sen the white shadow of Konoha"

"White shadow? More like the white Rat of Konoha. So now it's my turn to ask the questions. WHY the HECK were you yelling at me why I was training?"

"Cause you threw a shirikin at me and ripped my lovely mask. Now that I think about it you owe me a new one. So pay up Baka"

"Well excuse me for training, and it's your fault for being in front of my target, and I am not a Baka, you should have dodged it anyway Mr. Shadow"

"Wait that was your giant target? I thought it was leftover from the Chunin exams?"

"Nope that was My target, and You got in my way, so I owe you nothing."

"Fine let's get ramen already, and just so you know the only reason you were able to pin me down was because I didn't have my Senbon."

"Oh I see, so basically you're a smart mouth rat who doesn't know how to adapt to situations."

"Shut up! Let's just get our ramen and go."

We enter the restaurant, steam leaving the building. In the front of the stand, a boy with spiky, blond hair. In an orange jumpsuit, scarfing down, bowls and bowls of ramen (darn him). We approach the owner of the restaurant and the kid with goofy goggles.

"Yo Sen, how are ya. I think we found someone of who can beat your record of ramen eating!"

"No way he can beat me. I shall make him beg on his knees to my awesome might."

"Oh this is gonna be good, I got 10 ryos on the kid with the stupid goggles."

The kid with the goggles turns around, his face disoriented with ramen stringing down his mouth

"WHO'S GOGGLES YOU CALLIN STUPID YOU RED HAIDED WEIRDO!"

Now that I get a good look at him he looks even goofier then I ever thought possible. On his face are little whisker marks, aww and look he has big blue eyes, reminds me of a classic baby.

"Holy shit, he has whisker marks too."

Sen Then pulls down his stupid ripped mask. And I thought I saw everything, Senny has three whiskers on each side of his face. Lovely he has whiskers to match those freaky, violet purple eyes. (And I thought blue eyes was bad, he looks so girly, the both of them hahaha. I see why he keeps a mask on.

"Oh! I see now, you are not a big, stupid rat, but a big, stupid CAT!"

"NEKO! NEKO! You freaky MAAKA!"

"FINE, YOU'RE A BIG, BIRD-THIN NEKO"

Then Naruto step's in

"Hey what about my fricking goggles, they're awesome!"

Next ichiraku cuts in

"Um you kids want something to eat or not?"

"Of course give me 100 bowls of miso ramen and 50 bowls of beef"

"Wow Sen I'm impressed, didn't think a skinny wimp like you could eat so much ramen, by the way your drooling neko. Okay, I'll get ten bowls of beef, five bowls of chicken, and one bowl of plain rice. Hope you got money you lame excuse for a cat."

"Neko, dammit! I said neko."

Ichiraku kindly cuts in. "Alright step right up for your ramen."

We eat, we chat and apparently the kids name is Naruto. He doesn't seem so bad, although he's completely dense and arrogant like Sen. If only they had brains.

**6 months later**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo\**

"And so the shirikin and kunai are the most dangerous weapons used in close combat and throwing…"here we go again, stupid Sen sleeping during class, idiot.

"AND SEN STOP SLEEPING RIGHT NOW!" As iruka throws a book at Sen.

In three, two, one"AHHHHH, don't kill me Mako!"

I smile "having nightmares again. What is it this time?"

"You know damn well what it is. Every time you practice genjuistu, on me I have nightmares for weeks you crazy Maka!"

Sasuke: God why can't this fool just die quietly.

Hinata: Naruto is so cute

Kiba: What the heck is he so scared of, wait maybe I don't want to know

Shikamaru: How troublesome

Momo: poor poor Sen, why can't I do that, guess I'll have to try harder

Naruto: Ramen, ramen, ramen, pranks, sakura, ramen, stupid sasuke, ramen

Sakura: Sasuke-kun yay, stupid Naruto, curse him

Ino: You go Mako, show him who's boss

Shino: Interesting observation of my classmates, Mako seems strong willed, and deadly, Sen seems to be an idiot (not a big surprise)

Choji: hmm Lunch, lunch

Deidara: Can't wait to make a painter of this so I can blow it to pieces un

Iruka: Why do I always get stuck with the weirdoes, at least naruto isn't the one getting killed by girls

"OW, ow, hey that hurts, YOWWWWWW!"

"If it hurts so much, you shouldn't have ticked me off and interrupted the class." Yay, hit him here, hit him there, hit him everywhere. I sing as I hit him with my giant fan

"Where the hell did you get that fan"

"Do you want to know?"

"Yes!"

"Ok. Torture room jutsu" And appears a mystical doorway, and where I dragged baby Sen in to the room. "Bye bye"

"Ahhhhhhhhh! NOOOOOOOOO! Wait where did you get the wolves! Owwwwww! That's my leg dammit! Nooo! Don't take my mask, my precious mask! Waaaaaaahhh ahhhh!"

I toss him out of my door, where he lands with a thump on iruka's desk, as I walk quietly back to my desk.

Kiba: oh that's why he's so scared of her. Note to self, never tick her off

Hinata: Naruto-kun is so cute

Shikimaru: - troublesome. I wonder if she's good at Go

Shino- unknown ability observed, do not make angry to individual Mako, will obtain high injuries if do (Basically he's scared shitless of her)

Naruto: ram-oh shit she's scary as hell, ram- Ahh double shit I didn't do my homework, ramen

Choji: I think I lost my appetite, oh wait there it is

Ino: You go girl, kill him, kill him

Momo: wait that's my job dammit. Wait Sens getting hurt yay

Sasuke: I want to learn it then I'll kill both my brother and Naruto

Deidara: this is one of the few paintings I won't destroy

Iruka: Ouch, don't wanna go in there, maybe I'll let her teach for me. I wonder who taught her the jutsu; I'll finally be able to teach Naruto to pay attention

"Mako can you please bring Sen to the nurse's office? Please…"

My eyes shot up staring at iruka. My smile fades and all you can see is hate and fire pouring from out of my eyes. That is until Kiba comes from behind me and dumps a bucket of water on my head. The only thing I hear is Sen.'s faint snickering, I glare at his puny body and his bruised face, there's silence within the background. And he knows exactly what's coming "torture room jutsu "

"**Run like a bitch jutsu" (OH nooooooo!) **Kiba gets a kick in the gut screaming "Damn you Sen! Take me with you!"

"HELL NO! YOU"RE ON YOUR OWN. YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DUMPED WATER HER HEAD" Poof! Stupid Sen! He disappeared, he runs really fast doesn't he? "Sigh, I guess KIBA will have to do "

"NO, NO, NO, NOOOOO! Help meeeeee"

(SKY VIEW OF KONOHA)

"NO the cat is eating my liver!"

Momo: that's my brother! Let me torture him too!

Two weeks later

"Man I'm so fricken bored! No work. No Sen or Kiba to torture. Idiots probably skipping and hiding in Kiba's basement.

(Scene change)

Kiba's basement

"Sen is the bad lady gonna find us"

"I sure as hell hope not, cause if she does, you're on your own."

"Damn you Sen!"

"Kiba, when facing demons like Mako, it's survival of the fittest, and lucky for me I know how to run."

Back in the classroom.

Hm. I'll bet Sen is making fun of me; I'll kill him after school. Ugh I'm so bored, nothing to do, huh?

Lunch

I see a girl from my class under the large shady oak tree, looks like she's either reading or staring at something, I turn towards the direction, she's staring at Naruto, oh my god, is she into him? I quietly walk towards her with my lunch, and gingerly sit next to her. She looks into my hazel eyes and goes "eep." "Hi" I manage. She seems scared; I'm not surprised I look weird.

"H-hello, nice to meet y-you." Aww so cute. Is she shy? I smile at her, and hug her; she burns bright cherry red "w-w-what are you d-doing?"

"Your so cute hinata-chan. I feel like I found a long lost sister. And I couldn't resist hugging you." I let go of her and stood up, I turn around and finally locate Sen and oh ho and kiba too?

"Kiba why'd your mom make us go to school, now mako will kill us!" Kiba's face goes ghost white, and then runs with his tail between his legs, all while akamaru trots over to Ma- Ma- Mako! Wait maybe if I keep quiet and she won't notice me. Please Kami-sama, don't let the bad red-haired demon girl find and kill me. I like my life; I at least want one more bowl of ramen before I go into my grave.

"Aww hi Akamaru! You being a good little puppy." I scratch his ears and look at the trail that was left behind by Kiba. Ha look at your master run away; he is so selfish leaving you behind. Poor baby."

Oh thank god she hasn't seen me. Wait why does she have chains on her? I run away while screaming "Nooooooooooo! Kiba come back here and take my place instead! I don't want to die, I'm too handsome. And every time she ruins my mask, my uncle practices chidori on me!"

"What'd you say before 'survival of the fittest"

"Damn you Kiba using my own words against me! When I'm done with you you'll be kibble! That is if you survive mako's torture tower jutsu! She hasn't perfected it yet but it still hurts, I was stuck in the hospital for weeks you jerk. You will die wahahahahah! Ahhhhhhhh! My legs don't bend that way! Why do you torture me?

"You are such a cry baby. I didn't even do anything but tie you up you stupid weak excuse for a neko. Relax I'm in too a good a mood to kill, I just want you to meet my new friend. So do me a favor and SHUT UP!"

Why must she hurt me so? She's obviously lying to place me into a false set of security; I will NOT FALL to the demon.

"Here this is my stupid, ego maniac cat friend Sen, stupid Neko meet Hinata-chan.

"Neko! Neko dammit! Wait huh? Who is this?"

I hit him with my fan. "This is Hinata Hyuga."

"H-HY-HYUGA! (GOES INTO SUPER CHIBI FORM) WAAAA HIDE ME MAKO-SAMA. DON'T LET THE SCARY HYUGA COME AND TAKE ME AWAY! SHE'LL USE MY EYES AS PING-PONG BALLS!" As Sen. comes running behind me clutching my pants.

"Aw don't worry Sen, I'm gonna help her." I grin mischievous. And Sen. Starts crying on my pants… gross.

"Waaaaa Mako-chan why are you such a demon? You're so evil to let me die and you help?" Then he goes from crying to sobbing sigh. God why does he have to be the sobbing, wimpy girl, curse his stupid chibi form. Now he's a baby chibi.  
>"god control yourself you stupid cat, I was only kidding. No need to turn all chibi on me!" As if on cue Negi-san comes up with a bag. What the?<p>

"Hinata-sama, Hishi-sama told me to give you your lunch… here."

"t-thank you negi-nii san."

"Weird right Sen? Sen?" I turn around to find him in a chibi grave with flowers on the ground. "What flowers are those?" I smile and kneel at the grave. "Dang I may hate Negi-san for how he acts to hinata-chan but heck, if this scares you so much I'll have to improve my torture room jutsu. Aww he's really not dead." He pops up back into human form, clutching his head "AHHHHHHHHH! Oh it's only you make, I guess now you want to know why I'm so fricken scared of Hyugas?"

"No I just think it's funny" I punch him on the arm.

"Ow damn you Mako! Anyway my mom's clan comes from the village hidden in the mist. They had a blood line trait called kagashin, it is supposable the strongest eye, legend says that the Hyugas combined with the uchias had almost completely decimated my clan. My mom's grandmother was the only survivor. She migrated here in konoha, where she met her husband a Hatake, and here I am today. The only user of the kagashin. You will bow before me muhahahaha!" I unconsciously kick Sen.

"Mako this isn't the time for you to be napping you stupid red head demon." Sen dumps water over my head. "Ahhh curse you Sen! Torture room jutsu!"

"Ahhhh no Mako!..."

A/N

reviews plz

Mako belongs to sheeny

Mako: don't flame or else you end up in the Torture room


	2. Enter Guy, The Genin Exam Explodes

Chapter 2 Enter Guy, The Genin Exam Explodes

"Hey Mako guess what? I finally found a way to help you with taijustu that doesn't involve you killing me!" Thank god for me.

"AWW but that was soooo much fun…and I was able to relive stress cause of that." Mako cracks her knuckles.

"Ehehe…but don't worry, you're about to meet the Great Green Beast of Konoha!" Naruto pops up. Where did he come from?

"Green beasts! Where? Where? I shall become Hokage believe it!" I have an awesome idea.

"Gah where the heck did you come from? And yeah there are green beasts. Me and Mako were just about to go fight them…wanna join?"

"Yeah believe it…wait do we get ramen after?"

"Yeah sure ramen, whatever, Hey Mako wait up." I walk up to Mako and whisper in her ear.

"Play along Mako this is gonna priceless"

"Sure Sen. Whatever you say" She grins.

So where to? Sen, Naruto?"

"Training ground on the west side of Konoha…Lets goooo!" Naruto walks ahead of me and Mako and we talk. I inform her about guy and lee.

"And remember Mako…do not and I repeat do Not accept any of the gifts. She frowns in confusion.

"Why? Can't be that bad can it?"

"Oh man Mako its bad and I mean BAD! You end up getting your eyebrows super-sized, you wear a horrible green jumpsuit…your hair is cut till it looks like you have a coconut for hair. Now if that's not bad I don't know what is. And I don't want to know either." We picture the images of what we would look like and shudder. Mako replies

"God that's awful! Ugh ill take your word for it."

"Oh and whatever you do…don't look at them when they smile…otherwise you'll be blind for a month."

"Good thing I got sunglasses." She puts on black shades.

"Hey Mako remember when we saw Hinata-chan staring at Naruto yesterday?"

"Yeah…I think she's in love with him…cute right?"

"no why would she love a ramen eating monkey when she could date me…and besides I don't think she even likes him…all she does is stare and-"

"Exactly…she always watches him…and whenever I talk about him being an idiot…she blushes and asks about him."

"Aww no fair…I want Hinata"

"Too bad Sen.…you gotta look elsewhere, Hinata-sans taken"

"Ugh your sooo mean Mako. And I'm sooo hotter then Naruto, I'm smarter too… "

"Not by much Sen…you and Naruto had nearly the same grade."

"Shut up I'm also extremely loyal and awesome. She should love me!"

"But wait aren't you scared of her…she's a hyuga"

"I know that now that she's not that scary…she's not as bad as that monster Negi. That tema could freeze the sun just by staring at it. And besides…Hinata-chans soo cute."

"Hmph…I wish you luck Sen…your gonna need it and do relize…if you want her you gotta fight me."

"I'm gonna have to fight you? WHY?"

"Simple she's a close friend of mine and I don't plan on releasing her without a stand. Especially since she doesn't like you."

"Aw man! Fine. Wait does that mean Naruto has to fight you?"

"A little…but not much." Before I could say anything we ran into a great horror that is green.

"Mako meet Guy and Lee and-"oh god Narrator just jumped lee and Guy.

"Wait wait Naruto…if you do that you'll die! Mako grab him" Mako grabs for him but he ducks from her grasp. He collides with lee and tumbles to the ground.

"Leaf hurricane!" Ouch that had to hurt…thank god it wasn't me. I look over to see Mako staring in wonder. I go over to her.

"And that my friend is the famous speed of rock lee. And I of course can match that speed… watch." I zip around Mako at lightning speed in circles. She rolls her eyes and trips me. I fall.

"Ouch dammit my face, my beautiful face waa." Ok that was soo fun…I should trip Sen more often, I smile.

"Sen you ok? That looked like it hurt."

"You did that on purpose! You ruined my mask! And my beautiful face."

"Way to state the obvious, you started giving me a headache, and if you were such an amazing ninja you could've caught yourself and not fall like an idiot."

"Just because I run at great speeds doesn't mean-"before the moron finished his sentence a half dead Naruto is thrown at our feet.

"Sen-kun! Today we will be trying a new attack…we just finished testing it out on your friend here. But now we need a new test dummy…would you like to be it?"

"Sorry not today, anyway I have a friend here with me. Her name is Mako and she needs help with taijutstu, and wants to join you for training." Sen pushes me forward and runs backward.

"She really wants to be your training partner." I scowl, god I can already hear his mind…"haha take this Mako… Sen 145, Mako 357."

3 hours later…

"Hey Mako how'd it go?" I stare down at an exhausted and beat up Mako…and a nearly dead, swollen faced Naruto.

"You 2 suck…you need more training. At least I can fight and take lee." And as if right on cue, lee pops out of no where and throws a kick at my head…I block and push him back 5 feet. He smiles.

"Sen…just what I expect from my rival."

"Thanks, so um how'd Mako do…not well I assume."

"Ahhh her fire of youth is strong and impressive. But her youthfulness has brought her to become reckless and is in need of improvement…And blah blah blah….youth, the power of the youth and a blah blah blah. Kakashi my ultimate rival, blah blah blah" I grab Mako and Naruto by the shoulder.

"Well as much as I love hearing you going on about the power of youth, we gotta go…to class, see ya!" I sprint with Mako and Naruto.

At Ikirakus 1 hour later…

"God Mako that's your 20th bowl of ramen, and you look like you got attacked by an army of Akamaru's…I didn't think you'd get that hurt."

"Jerk… he used that stupid primary lotus on me! Ouch, don't fricken touch my arm it hurts!" Suddenly a medic nin comes in front of me and heals me…and while he does it Sen Pickpockets him, wait something's not right…he has cat ears and a tail? Above head…_Cat burglar_ sign, ok that's weird. The medic nin leaves after giving me a letter.

"What was that about Mako? What's that?"

"It's a letter…From Anko, let's see…"

"**Dear Mako,**

**Today I was going to ambush you for training, but I saw how rock lee kicking your sorry butt. Tomorrow you are going to be suffering with advance training…so I sent the medic nin over to heal you (be grateful whelp). Anyway see you tomorrow…be ready cause I am hahaha gonna enjoy this (you won't)**

**Hugs, kisses, venom and blood, your lovable, torturous sister Anko."**

Shivers go down my entire body and I immediately pale…

"Not again…not again. Sen I'm staying at your house."

"Why my house!"

The next day…

"Yaww. Ugh whose idea was it to wake us up so early in the fricken morning for an exam. Remind me to kill Iruka-sensei Mako…Mako? "She's sleeping. Better not wake her up or I'll awaken her wrath. Anko really nailed her this time. "Ok students good morning!" god how does anyone sound so enthusiastic so early in the morning? Must be a demon, stupid evil monster.

"Ok class who's ready to become genin?" Crud that woke up Mako. She opens her eyes and sits up straight; for once she's completely focused, on Iruka and not on hitting me. "Thank Kama."

"Hear that Sen, we're gonna be genin. Yay!" She hugs me…it…hurts

"Ow, ow, ow! I don't know what hurts more, super ticked off Mako or really happy and giddy Mako. Why do I always get hurt?" I scream as Mako crushes my back.

"Call a medic ninja! Ahhhh!"

Mako stop killing Sen so we can start our taijutsu part of the exam."

"Ah! My SPINE! HELP!"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"First up Naruto Uzimaki and Sasuke Uchia!"

"Gaah Sasuke you're going down, believe it!" shouts Naruto.

"Idiot" Sasuke mumbles.

"Begin fight" the battle lasts five minutes. Naruto starts off by jumping at Sasuke and attempts to smack him in the face. Sasuke evades, grabs Narutos wrist, flips him over, throws him onto the ground and kicks him on the side. Naruto hops up and goes into a fury of punches and kicks, before tumbling on the ground clutching his stomach.

"Oww, my stomach why? Why was the milk bad? Oh Kama…" He covers his mouth, his face turns a new shade of green and scurries away screaming, "B-bathroom"

"Ok… Naruto loses, next is Mako Riashi vs. Choji Akamichi"

Mako walks down and stares at Choji. "crud I'm not gonna do well in this." I start laughing and Wack, Mako throws her shoes at me. "Oww! Why the heck did you throw the stupid shoes of yours at me?" ack she's smiling "why whatever do you mean Sen? I didn't laugh at Naruto when he lost to Sasuke so why are you laughing at me before I go and kick you're butt into the next week."

"Cause if it was just taijutsu I would be the one whom everyone fears! Muhahahhaahaha!"

"Ok that does it…TORTURE ROOM JUTSU"

"AHHHHHHH! Can't you have something other then wolves eating me?"

"Ahem… Before Mako kills someone and by someone I mean Sen… let the match begin!'

Choji sprints towards the demon, but due to her speed she moves and is suddenly behind him. "take this"  
>"run Choji she's gonna kick you and if possible kills you!" Choji turns around and catches her foot, then fling her to the side, she hits the wall. Ouch look at the size of the crater she made.<p>

"Oh Mako. I thought you were a better taijutsu specialist then this. Hey wait you beat me in taijutsu, ahh that's right I didn't have my Senban then. Ha feel the wrath of Choji Akamichi!"

"Oww…not bad Choji, not bad at all. I will admit I'm not the best at taijutsu, and Sen if you know what's good for you… you better shut your mouth! "I immediately shut my mouth as Mako jumps off from the crater.

"Ok Choji I know when I'm beat, but you better hope you don't have me as your opponent for genjutsu. I give up." Everyone stares wide eyed as Mako returns to her seat next to Hinata. Hinata-chan frowns and rubs Mako's shoulder, Mako smiles. But something's wrong with her eyes, their puffy and red. Crap was she crying? I take out my camera and take a picture."

"Ahhhh! Darn you Sen! Give me that camera now! Torture TOWER jutsu"

"Sen Hatake vs. Shino Abumai"

"Oh thank Kama…Coming!"

"Sen get your butt back here, you sorry excuse for a cat!"

"Sorry I have to go beat up Shino"

"From what I have analyzed, you will lose. I apologize for having to defeat you."

"Bring it on bug boy, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass. Mortal kombat(Mortal kombat music comes on.)"

"Is it me or is that mortal kombat music?"

"No Riashi I hear it too...hmm where is that coming from?"

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find it." Back to the battle while Iruka and Mako went to find the music.

"Alright bug boy…ready to get exterminated?" He adjusts his glasses.

"Prepare yourself for the people of the Aburame clan will fight to their last and I will make no exception with dealing with you Sen. "

"Yeah yeah bug boy prepare to get your butt kicked by the almighty Sen Hatake muhahaha." I use my shadow flicker technique and appear right behind and throw a left jab at the back of his head. He ducks forward but I was one inch away from nailing him. I press him with a series of kicks and punches and each time he dodges…barley. He trips and falls backwards, finally I had him, I pin him to the ground with my foot. He grabs my foot and twists it. I bark in pain. I drop my other leg on his neck and grab his arm with my arm, and pull. He twitches… and Iruka stops the match.

"Winner…Sen Hatake. Next is Kiba Inwazawa and Dedera Yamanaka"

I sit back down and give Kiba a high 5 to wish him luck.

"Don't worry ill take out the trash…and BY TRASH I MEAN YOU DEDERA! You stupid blonde." Both Ino and Dedera throw something at him…lets see Ino throws a hair brush, and Dedera throws a sketchbook…it blows up! Ohh pretty lights! How does he do that? Iruka shouts in impatience

"No ninjutsu in this exam!" Dedera goes…

"Sorry sensei but, my art, like my enemies deserve to go out with a bang!"

"You can do whatever after the exam, for now though, start the match!" Kiba grins! And Akamaru hops out of Kibas hood.

"All right Akamaru lets give art boy a good look at our fangs."

"Arf arf" both Akamaru dash after Dedera, Akamaru being faster and smarter then Kiba goes and bites Dederas arm. Dedera screams on anguish.

"No how can I paint…how can I blow it up? Stupid dog! I shall make a painting with your blood…and then blow it up in Kibas face."

Kiba comments back.

"Yeah…we'll see about that blonde after I'm through with you, I'm gonna dress you up and put you in a box…so lets see how you do Barbie!"

**AUTHOR NOTE (Mako): SEN! We agreed, soooooo stop making fun of my hair, you stupid excuse for a ninja or I'll put you in a real torture room!**

**Sen: Mako please don't kill me, please don't kill me PLEASE! I'll be good I promise!**

**Mako: We'll see about that, for your sake you better keep your promise…ok with that done, back to the story**

Mean while during Kiba and Dedera's fight Mako searches for the MK music.

"God how hard is it to find music." (MK music)

"Ugh! I'm getting sick of hearing it…where is it coming from!" I walk down the hallway following the sound until I walk up into the infirmary room…there I see two things…Kakashi reading Ichi Ichi. And a boom box, bingo! I smile.

"Why hello Kakashi, whatcha doin?" he glances up from the book.

"Morning Mako! How'd your fight go?" my eyes roll in annoyance. I stare at the boom box.

"it went ok, but that's not why I'm here…what I'm here for is that boom box, I want that shut off and the tape handed over to me. Question is will you give it to me and tell me who told you to do this? Will you answer willingly Kakashi?"

"You know that would work if you know, look intimidating, but you don't so too bad."

"Are you mocking me?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Hmm I see…well Kakashi I may not scare you now, but by the time I'm done with you, you'll learn not to mess with me. Now I will ask again one more time…give me the tape and tell me who set this up and ill let you read in peace and intact."

"My answer to this is easy… earth style headhunter justu." The coward he went under ground. Oh well I'll deal with him later, luckily he didn't take the boom box with him. I grab it, take the tape out. Kakashi pops up and snatches the boom box.

"JERKWAD!" he tunnels away, at least he didn't get the tape, and I break it in half. Mission accomplished. I head back to the fight. I walk in and sit next to Sen, who is oblivious to my presence.

"yo Sen how's the fight goin." He jumps.

"gah! Don't do that mako! Where the hell have you been?"

"me oh nowhere other then having to find kakashi in the infirmary room with a boombox of Mortal kombat music…and uh by the way, was it you who asked him to do it?"

"I have no idea what your talking about. What makes you think it was me?"

"3 things…1 you and him are related so you could've easily bribe him, 2 it happened during your fight and of which you love that cursed music…and 3 I know your lying, because when the music started you didn't seem surprised at all."

"mm I really don't know…its insulting to think that you would blame me for it. Really mako I thought you were better then this." I smile.

"oh trust me I am…especially since I saw the tape that has your name on it, and I see the extra tapes in your pocket, with ichi ichi which is what kakashi was reading."

"well theres only one thing left to do…head hunter jutsu." He tunnels underground, im really getting tired of this. I scream into the whole.

"you and your uncle are such cowards…and all I wanted was to know how the exams are going…" I hear a faint echo…

"its goin just fine!" I shake my head.

"not what I meant, whatever…" I walk up and find hinata sitting in the back. I sit next to her.

"hey hinata-san. Hows it going." She looks up and gives me a shy smile…so cute.

"h-hi Mako-san, i-its going w-well."

"Again with the vague response! Ugh im tired of this!" hinata pales and nearly faints. I immediately feel guilty now…that was mean of me to yell at her.

"im sorry hinata-san…I wasn't trying to yell…its just I was dealing with sen and his uncle and im tired today, im sorry."

"i-its o-o-ok mako." As she explains iruka announces the next match.

"Ok shikimaru against hinata, lets go!" hinata gets up while shikimaru starts complaining, I gently tug hinatas arm.

"wait I give up…too much a drag." Knew it…shikimaru forfeit, meaning…

"hinata wins!" she sits down with a confused expression. I smile and shrug.

"Ok up next Ino and Sakura. Get down here for your match." They walk and face each other, just as they're about to start throwing punches. Sen stands up with Sasuke.

"Hey ladies, check this out!" Sakura and Ino look up and stare at Sasuke…Ohhh sasuke just got pantsed by sen. Both girls get bloody noses and they fall into comas. Iruka clears his throat.

" well then, since both of them are out unconscious. I declare this a tie." I start laughing hysterically.

"Nice one sen! For once you did something right." He stands up. And shouts.

"Muhaha vitory my name is sen!" I get up and pants him, victory my name is mako. Momo gets a bloody nose, hmm? Iruka asks us to sit down and announces Momo next, she walks pasts us and glares at me. Yikes…{MOMO's MIND} Mako will die, mako will die! Mako will die. Sen is so cute, sen is so cute.

"Now since there is no one to fight Momo, Mitsuki sensei will be her opponent."

Ten Minutes later…

"Stop! Momo wins! And that is the end of the Taijustu exam!"


	3. knock out mitsuki, A change on the wind

Naruto new faces chapter 3: Knock out Mitstuki!

Author notes: mako here as we begin our ninjutstu exam, we're gonna combine genjutstu and ninjutstu…Sen stop setting up pranks with Naruto…ok with that we start. We do not own naruto, we own the crazy fanfic stories and characters we make

"honestly sen what is with you and with naruto of all people! Cant you stop doing pranks for one minute before the teachers get here." Sen looks up from what he's doing and shakes his head.

"your such a goody too shoes mako, me and naruto are doing what we do best!" Mako rolls her eyes at me, she replies.

"so not, and theres no exam for pranks, honestly I want to graduate from this stupid school so, don't ruin my chance! Besides do you really think they're gonna fall for that? Our instructors? " I grin while me and Naruto both look at eachother…

"YES, remember the pie prank…that was me, the painted monuments were naruto….oh and don't forget the whoppie seat pranks, those were priceless examples of our genuis. Now we've got an even better prank to top all pranks…well exept the time when we filled the girl's hotsprings with red dye, and the boy's side with iching powder." Her eyes widen and she growls,

"THAT WAS YOU TWO! WHY YOU!" she lunges for me and has me and Naruto against the wall, uh shes crushing me as she shouts.

"…It took me THREE weeks to get that dye off my skin!"

Look on the bright side…it matched your hair…UGH!" her grip intensifies. C-cant breath, Naruto's looking purple. A voice comes from far away.

"Mako that's enough! Your going to kill them! Let go! I don't wanna deal with kakashi and the paper work! RELEASE ha there we go." I take several gasps of breath, thank kami, im alive, so's Naruto, we look up to find Mako being dragged by Iruka. He throws her into her seat. She glares at all three of us, and thretens quietly.

"after I pass my exam…all three of you are gonna die, ill make sure of it." We all pale.

"ninja art…bunny summon jutsu!"

Monkey note: im not a monkey mako! Anyway this is a fun jutsu/fake jutstu like big-head jutstu.

A bunny flies down on top of makos head, she picks it off and starts hugging it. Ha glad that work, I sigh in relief

"your not off the hook Sen, but I'm keeping the bunny…so right now you'll only get one warning…Behave!"

"y-yes Mako" Iruka orders us to sit down…then haha he feel my awsome genuis, iruka sits in his chair…until he collapses over a pile of metal screws…

"OWWW that hurt!" Mitsuki, laughs as he sits in his chair, before saying.

"haha I cant believe you fell for that, here let me help you up." He doesn't get up I put glue on his chair.

"MUhHAHAHAH! Told you it would work Mako, I am a total genuis! The King of pranks!." I stand up on my desk where I place a crown on my head, I scream.

"Bow down to your king peasents, king Sen is in the house!" *crash* Oh my god, Momo just threw a chair at Sen and now hes on the ground grumbling…

"tsk tsk Sen look what happens when you disapoint…or should I say anger the commoners, I warned you, that you were gonna get hurt today." He whimpers.

"y-you cant do this to me, I'm the king of kings. You will bow to me Mako." I raise my eyebrow and laugh…Sen scowls.

"what are you laughing about you evil red headed demon! All demons have their weakness I will not be mocked!" I stop laughing an point to Mitstuki who is trying to, get out of his chair…I wonder how long the glue will last. After I gain my breath a growl.

"I'm laughing due to your pranks on the teachers and…did you just say your gonna chain me? If I was mocking you Sen I'd do something like this." I pull a rope that hung from the ceiling and Sen falls, in a pit full of red dyed whipcream and feathers.

"ahhhhhHHHHH! CURSE YOU DEMON!" *Plop* Momo runs up to the pits and yells.

"WHIPCREAM! ITS ALL MINE!" she dives right in there…I feel a slight disturbance, I turn around just in time for Kiba to whisper.

"Akamaru…dynamic marking!" Akamaru leaps into the air aim right for me…so I duck and roll out of the way. Causing said pooch to go and pee on Mitsuki, the whole class burst out laughing. Mitsuki looks red as he shouts in rage.

"GRAAAAAAA! FIRST I'm GLUED TO THIS STUPID CHAIR! NOW I GET PEED ON BY A STUPID MUTT! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU STUPID BRATS! GO TO HELL!" Uh oh now hes really mad,, ugh ewww, Mitsuki rips off his pants and charges at Kiba. Aw man bad dog Kiba is going to die unless I do something, I scream.

"HEY Mituki nice boxers…I didn't know you liked bunnies!" he turns around glaring at me...i grin as I pull a lever…Mistuki falls into a pit of snakes…

"nOOOOOO I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH SNAKES! OUCH! DON'T BITE ME THERE! AHHHH ITS ANKO ALL OVER AGAIN! THAT CRAZY ASS Bitch!"

20 minute intermision…while we clean up the…mess.

"hey mako how'd you get a pit of snakes in the school?" Sen and I walk across the hall.

"Oh…I aksed the hokage and with my sister's help we made it after school last week." Sen paused and went pale….

"You got that devil of a woman to help you? Figures…hey did you see what Mitsuki –Sensai is wearing now for the rest of the day?" I shake my head.

"No what? " And as soon as I asked He walks in…AWWWW its PIKACHU!

"Hey sensai…um why are you wearing a pikachu costume?" His eye twitches as he mumbles…

"this was all they had left, the lost and found was empty…don't you dare say anything…" pff th…hahahahaha both Sen and I burst out laughing! Eventualy I catch my breath, and say innocently,

"What? You said don't say anything…you never said anything about laughing." Sen laughs again and collasps on the ground

(mind scape)

Sen: ahahahahahaha stupid mitsuki…I hope he doesn't relize I put glue inside his suit too. Haha im a genuis

Mitsuki: that god, demon hell spawn damn demon thinks he can make a fool out of me? And now that white haired idiot is helping him! And that red hair snake bitch dare to mock me? They will all burn! He-hey whats this? Why can I get my hands out of the gloves? GLUE!

Naruto:oh my god pikachu, I gotta catch him…haha I hope he doesn't relize that I put iching powder in his suit…now I must do…ramen

Hinata: soooooo cute, I wonder how naruto looks in a vulpix costume. Im soo glad I finished my work early now I can look at naruto

Iruka: oh dammit they found my pikachu costume, it looks horrible on mitsuki and why is he dancing? I hope they don't find my vulpix cosume next…

Momo: must chase giant yellow rat, must talk to Sen, must get more whipcream…must kill kba and get stuff…must bury Ino in yard again

Ino: aww cute! Pikachu, I hope Momo doesn't bury me in the yard again. I wonder what sasuke would look like in a pikachu suit

Sasuke: godammit…I feel like sakura and ino are thinking of putting me in that stupid suit…I will kill my brother

Sakura: aww soooo cute, ill bet sasuke will look even better in the suit…especialy if its dyed pink

Kiba: Must…chase…RAT

Scene change…out the window…

"kakashi I hate to admit it, but Sen is becoming a better prankster then mako…" says anko.

"well count your blessings for it, last night while I was sleeping sen drew on my face and put glue in my shampoo…"

Scene change…ninjutstu exam

"ok everyone since mitsuki is too outraged or got his mouth sewed together im not really sure…I iruka will be in charge of the ninjutstu exam. Unlike previous years we will not have you combat against eachother with your skills, seeing how we have a wide variety of ninjutsu talents…so you will be against mitsuki-san instead…while I obsearve through a clear glass with surround sounds." He mumbles to himself

"so I can hear screaming…" he clears his throat and continues…

"so we will be begin in five minutes.."

"YAY!" the whole class screamed

"first up…mako, now get going." Says iruka. I walk up…grinning like a mad man,

"Ninja art…genjutstu style, Nightmare syndrom!"

"AHHHHHHHH OH GOD WHY ME!" Mitsuki cries out in pain while clutching his head… iruka asks from his dome what my justu does.

"Pretty much as its name goes…it sends nightmares into the enemy's mind…side effects include… going into shock, being scarred for life…having horrible headaches and worst case coma…" Iruka nods his head understanding.

"ahh good you pass your ninjustu exam…up next ino!" we high five eachother as she makes her way to the areana…

"ok mitsuki…your going to enjoy this or actually I'm going to enjoy this…Mind transfere jutsu!" Ino told me about her jutsu…I wonder what shes going to do to him. Iruka frowns as Ino's body fell to the ground…

"ok so what was the purpose of the jutsu?"

" I just placed my mind in mitsuki-sensei's body! Oh no now my body's all ddirty stupid teacher" Ino who's in mitsuki's body kicks himself herself? Whatever kicks itself in the nuts? Then ino returns to her body, mitsuki who just woke up starts clutching himself in agony and screams!

"OWWWW OH GOD OUCH THAT HURTS!" ino hums to herself while waiting for iruka's awnser…finaly he says…

"yes… that's very disturbing, you pass. Next up is Sen… " I roll my eyes as he strolls along to the areana.

"well its about time I got called after all im the best. time for my master piece…senban rock storm!" a thousand needles sprout from the earth and cover about 80% of mitsuki's body…he screams in the background while Sen asks

"well! I did awsome didn't I, I mean after all I'm the greatest nin-" iruka interups Sen's ego rant…

"Sen hatake…you fail." Wait what? Everyones's eyes widen in shock, even Sen's until he glares in rage…

"WHAT! How dare you! Get out of that stupid dome iruka so I can add a new scar across that face of yours!" great now Sen is gonna go psyco…I wonder what iruka's going to do…uh he pressed a button…sealing him inside his dome.

"COWARD YOUR GONNA DIE!" Sen is kicking left and right around the dome.

"Ninja art senbon rock storm X3 Ninja shot! MUHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAA there that'll teach him muhehe." The jutstu bounces off the dome and a shadow, formed over Sen. He looked over his shoulder and whispered…

"oh shit…" the jutstu nails him and hes under at least a ton of rubble…iruka pops out of his dome.

"sen you failed for two reasons and two reasons only…although attacking is an immediate fail, however I will overlook it…**This** time. But you originally failed because one your jutsu's is not approved and YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO KILL THE TEST DUMMY…**Yet **" Sen grumbles and groins in pain…as the medical nin take him away…the other students pass except Naruto…and they learned an important lesson, unless your me, or prepared for him don't mess with him or you die and make him crazy…well more crazy. As he's being taken away I hear him shout.

"your all going to die you stupid son of bitches, I am the GREATESTS, THE GREATEST-" the medical nin pauses.

"ninja art sedation jutstu…" Sen tosses and turns trying to scramble out of the gurnny.

"NO I will Not go quietly…your all gonna-*snore* ramen, *snore* death, sasuke gay duck, *snore* momo wears pink…*snore* sasuke, naruto…kiss." He's taken away…im in…shock, well we should finish the rest of the exams.

**AUTHOR'S Notes: we're skipping to the end of this due to the fact that this is getting long and cause we're the boss! What we say goes, so there! Continuinng without us ranting on with the story. **

**Scene change…classroom**

"UGH HURRY UP Iruka! Whats taking so long I wanna pass already!" I stare at the blackboard and then, I turn my head…sasuke and Naruto, both glaring at eachother…hmmm time to relieve my bordome. I stand up to go to the bathroom before"accidently" pushing sasuke into Naruto *Smooch* wahoo! I leave the room with everyone wide shocked and I hear two huge groans! I smirk while going down the hall.

3 hours later…

Iruka after making us wait finaly he comes through…through a secret door. He glances around the room before paling and asking…

"What happened in here…?" I smirk and reply

"we were bored…" he goes back through the door saying something about going back and not leaving until the room is back in one piece…oh well I turn around in my seat and find the fueding smash down between sasuke and naruto….

"popcorn no jutstu" *MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH* Sen runs in from the nurses office.

"that crazy nurse tried to rip my ear off! Whats with this school! NARUTO WHO DID THIS TO YOU!" oh he finaly found naruto dead…or dying whatever things are about to get fun now hehe. Naruto gasps out his murderer…

"s-sakura…h-haruno, uh…"

"NOOOOOO! NARUTO! Bwaahahaha!" sen is crying…he does know naruto is just unconsious right? He stands up dropping naruto with a *clank*

"That's it…now I will go and open up the ultimite scroll of insults! You will pay for killing naruto!" nope guess not lets see…his scroll looks like any other scroll with weird symboles…

"aha the scroll says that you are…A WHORE YOU KNOW! Wait a whore you know? Haruno, whore you know…*gasp* Your new nickname is WHORE YOU KNOW!" ino jumps in front of sakura…

"AHAHAHAHA that's perfect SEN! I'm telling everyone about this! Later!" she sprints out of the room leaving Miss pinky, piggy aka sakura blushing so bad that steam was coming out of that hair of hers…you can tell, she likes it

"SEN YOU JERK! PREPARE TO DIE, IM NOT A WHORE!" in the background you hear Ino's big mouth…

"Hey everyone sakura's a whore you know!" by the end of the day, everyones gonna repeat it and know sakura's true colors. Hinata gets up and walks up to naruto stuttering. "n-na-naruto-kun are y-you ok?" Sen glares and pushes her.

"NO demon I will not let you swallow his soul! Begone!" hinata pushes and…UGH I'm gonna be ill! Hinata just kissed SAKURA EWWW! Sen triumphantly shouts…

"I TOLD YOU SAKURA IS A WHORE! I KNEW IT WAHOOOO!" everyone's in a an uproar with either, drop dead glares, stupified looks that says…"what just happened" and then there's Shikimaru who's expression is of one of pure…shut up and let me sleep…kiba seems to be having the most fun though

"AROOO WOOF you go girls!" then a swarm of girls attack kiba and who cares…Iruka just came back in, everyone sits down and everyone cept kiba who looks about dead next to naruto…and we get our exams, iruka announces, who fails and who passes. I stand up…

"this is an outrage! I got every test except taijustu PERFECTLY WHY DID I FAIL!

"Because you were late to every class! And according to your class files you Have Never even made it to even one of your geography classes…why?" I was about to explain when Sen jumped up too

"screw the red demon…WHAT ABOUT ME? HOW'D I FAIL?"

"oh other then failing your ninjutstu by almost killing me and mitsuki sensei, and then failing dead on horribly in your genjutstu, I'm surprised you got as far as you did…"

"yeah but my taijustu made up for that…"

"Yes it could have…if you hadn't glued me to my chair earlier this morning." Both me and sen yell, together

"YOUR DEAD IRUKA!" Sen screams, and so do I.

"Senbon needles!"

"Fire darts!" iruka stands up and dashes away to the back of the wall.

"I'm not dying today…Human decoy justu!" mitstuki pops in from of iruka and takes our blows…darn it!

" now its time to go now! Class dismissed…" he bolts out of the room.

Scene change…front door of the school

"OW OW sis that hurts! I didn't mean to fail I got everything right but taijutstu and I only failed cause I kept getting lost owwwwie!"

"shut up mako! BECAUSE OF THIS IM TRIPLING YOUR TRAINING! AND SINCE YOU KEEP GETTING LOST, IM SENDING IN THE MUTTS ON YOU AND SLAPPING A BOMB ON YOUR SORRY FACE! By the time we're done you'll never get lost ever again!"

"NOOOO NOT THE DOGS SIS! PLEASE!" poor me *sob*

Scene change…in the classroom

A cerain white haired brat is drooling in his sleep on the desk…a white haired man with similar features…comes in with a bucket of ice cold water…*dunk*

"AHHHHHH COLD! COLD COLD COLD ! GOD DAMMIT MAKO I"LL GET YOU FOR THIS" mako sneezes during training *achoo*

"Oh its just you…what do you want?" the Joenin shakes his head in dispapointment to his young nephew…

"I'm very disappointed in you sen you failed me!…For taking my ichi ichi books!" the boy looks up to his uncle in shock…

"B-but I failed in my ninja exam…arent you mad?"

"I could care LESS about your stupid test, I WANT MY BOOKS!"

"Oh come on!"

"SEN!" he tugs on said idiots ear and drags him home…  
>"NO UNCLE I WANNA-"<p>

"QUIETE YOU!"

Scene change…swingset

"you know Naruto I hear theres a way for you to pass, and I can help you with that…"

"really Mitsuki-sensei? How? What do I have to do?" the sneaky teacher smirks at the young blonde,

"easy…theres a scroll in the hokage, tower…if you can master one of those forbiddon jutstu's in that scroll, you can pass…" the blue eyed dunce hops in happiness.  
>"thanks teach, you're the best mitstuki! But wait…what about my friends mako and sen?"<p>

"tell you wha if you can learn two of those jutstus then I'll pass all three of you!"

the spiky yellow head runs off to fetch the scroll little. The teacher stands there laughing.

"oh don't worry naruto, I'll help you alright! Just wait till you see what you and your little friends are in for MUAHAHAHA!"


	4. fox out the bag now!

**New faces chapter 3: fox out the bag now!**

**AUTHOR NOTES: hey guys remember we're doing the contest to see who knows which phrases from different manga are identified in our story…we don't own naruto in any way cept our characters and twisted ideas now you all will comment so I can rule all of Konaha muhahahahaha! Oh were you expecting Mako, well too bad! *smack with fan* OWWWW! DON'T KILL ME MAKO!**

**Mako: idiot can't leave you for one moment without scaring everyone…now go eat your ramen so we can start...**

**Sen: fine… WAIT, what kind of ramen, the delicious kind?**

**Mako: yes sen now go…shoo shoo *wave with hand and whispers…with hot sauce* **

**Sen: YAY! *slurp slurp burp* hey mako something's wrong *tongue catches on fire* AHHHHH! *runs away***

At Ichiraku…

"hey old man I need 5 bowls of your best ramen stat!" I plop my butt down on a seat, old man Ickiraku comes out from his curtain.

"oh hello Sen, why so little? Normally you order twice as much at least! You ok?!" I look up and sheepishly replied,

"yeah I got nailed by my uncle today and he chewed me so bad that I don't have much of an appetite! The horror!"

" I know your what gives me the money to pay the bills...and naruto hasn't been here today either, its strange."

"seriously? I expected him to have been here, haven't seen mako either, wonder whats going on…" *BOOM BOOM*

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" *fwoosh!* was that just a fire ball? Mako comes walking around into the shop…what in he name of Kami happened to her…shes on fire, Literaly! Irkiaku man immediately brings out the extinguisher *PWSHOOOOOSH* there she's ok, wet, dripping but not on fire…

"thanks, Ikiraku I'm hungary! I wanna bowl of ramen." He sets down her bowl and she sits next to me…

"geez mako what happened to you…you look horrible, even more then you usualy are." Uh oh…maybe I went too far…

"Sen you and I both know I'm not in a good mood, Anko attacked me for failing and lets just say it didn't end well. So before you start writing a will, and screaming till you pee your pants…Drop it."

"ok ok no need to get burned up about it haha" *Smack* OWW she hit me wahaha. I finish my fiftyth bowl…

"sooo…you seen naruto?"

"I thought I saw him talking to mitsuki…but then again I don't know since I was getting my butt chewed out by my sister…Ugh so unfair, I so should've passed. "

"forget about it, and besides its getting late, shouldnt we find Naruto?"

"yeah yeah after I dry off…got a towel ikiraku?"

Scene change forest…mitsuki

"haha now I just have to wait for naruto to show up with the scared scroll then I will finaly be rid of that cursed fucking demon of a brat! I shall hide now hahaha…wait why am I doing evil monolaug? What is wrong with me? The last thing I need is to have someone over hear my plan to steal the scroll, selling it to the rock village and causing the next great ninja war! Now…I must hide."

Scene change…the tree above the idiot's head

"Sen is that idiot saying what I think he is saying…?'

"ramen?" *smack* "I'm kidding sheesh, no need to light a fuse…so what are we going to do?"

"let's wait and see what happens…watch the fireworks and see if there's any trouble."

Scene change 2 hours later…

*snore* *snore* *snore*

"yo Sen wake up, naruto's back…"

*snore* *snore*

"SEN!" *smack*

"Ow can't a handsome ninja like me get some sleep!"

"SHHHHH!"

"Don't 'shhh' me mako! What do you want?"

"look below Baka!" we look down to see blondie with…

"sen?

"yeah?"

"is that what I think it is?"

"yeah…"

"So then he…?"  
>"yeah…"<p>

Cant you say something other then 'yeah'?"

"yeah!"

*smack*

"ok ok stop! So he has the forbiddon scroll, it's late at night, where the baka mitstuki is involved but I'm starting to get a bad feeling"

"same here…"

Scene change Naruto…

"ok…let's see first one is 'multi-shadow clone justu' AWWW COME ON! I hate Clones! They're my worst Justu!

1:00 am…

"naruto! Hehehe gotcha you punk! So what are you doing with that scroll?"

"ehehehe caught me eh iruka sensei? Took ya long enough, but yeah so far I've managed to do three jutstu's isn't that awsome!?"

"ugh what naruto?"

"Mitstuki told me that if I wanted me, Sen and Mako to pass then I had to master 3 justus, so now we can graduate!" as iruka is about to reply…

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHA YOU WEAK FOOLS I HAVE YOU NOW!" needles and shirikin fly and trap the blonde to a tree and iruka to the ground a few feet away…Mitstuki leaps from his tree with a smug grin,

"well well well…what do we have here? A blonde haired monster and iruka poor poor iruka, I'm sure it must hurt being stuck to the ground doesn't it?" iruka stares at mitstuki wide eyed…

"What the hell is going on? Mistuki why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why you ask? Let's just say its payback for all the mysery you've caused me iruka. And you naruto, you are the freak of nature that's brought me this far. So now I'm gonna kill you, kill that creature over there stuck to the tree, and then steal the scroll and sell it to the best and highest buyer. From there, war will break out in the other villages….good plan right?" in shock naruto's jaw drops, as he tries to muster the words…

"B-but why? You said if I took the scroll and learned three jutstu's me and my friends could pass the exam! Was this a set up from the beginning?"

"Of course you idiot! I mean did you honestly think I was going to pass a snot nosed brat like you! Your not even human! Not like I can say other-wise to your little friends! Sen is obnoxious freak just like his uncle and theres that red red-haired demon phew…those two are next on my kill list, once I'm through with you of course!"

"Geez what did I everdo to you teach…are you still mad at me and Sen making you wear that pikachu suit?"

"THAT WAS YOU!? Well that adds to it but its because of you I lost everything 12 years ago…

"mitstuki no!"

"that's right iruka, you should be angry to. You naruto are the nine-tailed fox! The same monster that killed so so many people in our village, including your own mother and father and iruka's parents! And now you will suffer and finaly die!" he runs towards the blue eyed boy…

"SEN SEN GO BOOM!" emerging from the ground between naruto and the idior comes sen…

"AHAHA told you that'd be an awsome entrance!" he looks up and finds me sitting on a brance, I hop of and land on my feet next to him.

"I never said that, I just said it made no sence!"

"Oh and How so Mako!?"

"well for one dressing up as a meowth, is weird and the fact that you were still tunnling underground in said suit is just plain wrong"

"wait what? Meowth suit?" he looks down to see his costume…

"OH MY GOD THIS IS SO COOL! IM KITTY KAT AND I DANCE DANCE DANCE AND OH NO THAT STUPID SONG!" *smack*

"anyway who cares if naruto is the nine tailed fox, he's still naruto….

"Aww mako that's the nicest thing you ever said to me!"

"And if he died he wont ever give me my money back, that I loaned him!" sen intervenes…

"And the power of pranking is strong with this one and without him…I;'d get the crap beat out of me with no human shield or slave, and no matter what things arent always what they seem…for I am…" I interupt,

"The two tailed jinchuriki cat…"  
>"Mako! You ruined it! I was gonna be seriously dramatic, you ruined the effect and howd you know I was the two tailed cat! I never told you…"<p>

" I have my sources…anyway are we going to flap lips all night or we actualy going to do something exciting, waiting in that tree all night left me bored."

"so there's another demon here…good now I'll have be able to get rid of all of you at once! With you fools out of the way…nothing can stop me! MUAHAHAHA!"

"Ugh don't you ever shut up with the lame monolaug, you big ugly weirdo!" I throw shirikin at him and he dodges, sen runs towards mitstuki and goes to punch him, but that stupid teach grabs and locks his wrists stopping sen in his tracks, I go to help him. He throws sen right into me *pop* my clone disengages and sen smacks onto the ground, as I reach to stab mistuki in the back, he turns around and kicks me in the stomach, guiding me right into a tree. Oow ugh, doesn't look like iruka is doin much better though he's at least on his feet. Punches, kicks start flying all over through the forest. Eventually iruka falls exuasted, mistuki starts ranting…again

"AHAHA you stupid excuse for a ninja, did you honestly think that I was so stupid? Prepare to die!" he lifts his shirikin in the air…oh god is this it? "Multishadow clone jutstu!" ahh orange nothing but orange…it looks like hundreds of narutos have popped out of no where, oh my god!

"you lied to me, you hurt me, you Ate my ramen! Its time for you to pay for hurting my friends wind scythe jutsu, Kamaitachi flesh slicing wind!" wind wraps around his arm creating a blade, he rushes and slices mistuki across the chest, injuring him and causing him to collapse. The blade fizzles out, and naruto and all his clones speak simultamously

"Multishadow clone jutstu!" what was a hundred came a thousand narutos, they go soaring towards mitstuki!

"AHH what wait a second im sorry no no please! GYAAAAAAAAA!"

5 hours later…

"yawwwn hey Sen, you finaly decided to show! Any idea what iruka wanted to see us for!?"

"no clue but it better be good, im sooo tired and I didn't get my ramen yet…." Just as we're about to fall asleep iruka pulls up with coffee

"hey guys sorry it took so long, I have a surprise for you…but first wake naruto up." I kick and kick until he finally opens his eyes…

"What?" oh no anka and kakashi are here! What did they do?!

"hey sis, um what are you doing here?"

"that's what I like to know…its too early in the morning for this so whatever is going on it better be good!"

"I actually thought you guys would be proud to see these three genin graduate…or was I mistaken?" my eyes pop out genin?! Genin?! Ahhhhh!

"wait…are you saying mako passed!?"

"not at the actual exam, but proven what happened a few hours ago…she has what it takes to be a genin, and of course those two over there are also genin." Anka looks to me and smirks,

"well mako, it seems your training has paid off, here I think you deserve this…"

she pulls out a scroll and (puff) 2 chakram and 2 tekko (forearm guard) appear. " Here put these tekkos on" says Anka. I do as she says "now these chakrams are connected to the take on your forearms using chakra you can control the chakrams with remotes…be sure to arrive on time tomorrow morning and don't be late!" shock…wide eyed…faint.

My uncle kakashi brings out 2 swords…

"ahem sen these swords belonged to your mother, they are very strong and the katana can cut through anything, while wakasashi can defend anything…But they are to be used for emergencies only!" you understand right?"

"Sweet swords! What can I cut first!"

Author note(sen): sorry it took soo long…lacked motivation and hey its summer give me a break! Also the next chapter may take forever if ever, but we need reviews and comments to make it work 10 to make it exact! So the more reviews the better! And the best part is I'm coming up with a story of my own, so long as im not to lazy…or hungry, or in an accident (mako is source of trouble!) sadly mako will not be in except maybe once or twice


End file.
